Things Change ON HIATUS
by stardreamer87
Summary: Summary:BBxRae Takes place a while after Things Change.Beastboy says he is over Terra.But That doesn't fool Raven.Unable to take his sadness anymore.Raven finds a spell to help Terra remember,but what is the price and will things be the same or change?
1. Chapter 1

Things Change Chapter 1:Awaken

Kagome:hi..hi there.."

Kaito:quit being scared

"Kagome:i'm stardreamer87,i'm new at writing fanfics and I'm not always good at writing but i hope you'll bare with me.*bows*

Kaito:you through being shy

Kagome:shut up,anyways DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teentitans,or it would still be on.I also wanna thank MoonPrincessKagura for forcing my but to post this story up here. Enjoy the story.

Raven walked down the streets of Jump City. Walking towards her destination,she sighed knowing

she would need strength for what she was going to do. She felt the click of her combat boots as they hit the pavement. She was dressed in a dark blue hoodie,black jeans and dark purple combat boots. She had the hood on to hide her hair color. For what she was doing today she needed to not be hounded by citizens recognizing her as Raven of the Teen Titans. She certainly wouldn't get close to Raven if she knew who she was. She pulled up her small black satchel purse that held the ingredients she needed for this.

Raven continued walking until she stopped at the gates of a large school. It was a big school,she never knew it was even in JumpCity. Now she knew through and knew she was there,Terra.

Raven going to see Terra why would she ever do that?Her and Terra always had issues. There was only one reason why she would ever be doing this,for him.

It started after Beastboy returned to the team,he was gone trying to convince "Terra" that she was a titan. He acted like he was finally over Terra,even when they were in Tokyo he was talking about cute Japanese school girls. He was being silly and making jokes but he was still upset. The others didn't notice but she did. When no one was paying attention to him,he had that look in his eyes. That was when she was paying attention. Raven just couldn't take it,his sadness he was hiding from the team. It felt like she was going to die. Despite her own feelings she knew she had to try. She had to try and help him at the least. That's when she began. She spent time looking for a spell for Terra"one that would wake her up from her amnesia. If it was locked inside her subconscious,this spell would awaken it.

Raven used her powers to go through the gates. Lucky for her all the students were inside the school and apparently no one was paying attention to security. She transformed into her raven self as she went through the school. She stopped at what she thought was a girl's locker room. First things first,she would have to blend in,if she wanted to get close enough to Terra to use the spell. She used her powers to steal a uniform from a random locker,the girls must be in the gym or something. It fit her loosely. She then pulled her hair up in a cap that would hide her chakra mark and hair.

Her first part was done.

...............

Terra walked down the halls getting her things from her locker. Suddenly she noticed footsteps close to her and an unfamiliar voice near her.

"hi"stated the voice,Terra looked up to see a girl with strange purple eyes,grayish skin,a black cape,and her school uniform.

"My name is Rachel,I'm new here"she stated

Terra starred strangely at the girl for a moment but shook her head a little and replied"Nice to meet you,my name is Terra"

"Thanks,i hate to bother you since we just met but would help me with a favor"she asked innocently.

Terra asked"Sure what is it?"

She replied"Some of the older students through my books into the school's basement and I'm a little to afraid to go alone"

Terra smiled gently "Sure I'll come with you."she thought "'poor new girl,she must fright easy"

Raven continued behind Terra letting her lead the way,down the steps to the basement. As they entered Raven gently shut the door behind her.

"I don't see your books around here"Terra said looking around.

"Terra?"came Raven's voice sounding like her usual self"do you ever remember a man named Slade?"

Terra turned around confused

"do you?"she persisted

"no"Terra answered annoyed

"what about having special powers?"

"what? no"she answered, this girl was starting to sound like that guy Beastboy. He was talking some crap about that.

"you don't remember being a Teentitan?"she asked again

Terra said angrily"NO,you sound like that Beastboy guy!""Who the hell are you?"

Raven pulled her hair out of her cape.

"Your that girl from the Teentitans ,Raven!"she exclaimed surprised

"Yes,and you Terra use to be a Teentitan" she continued hiding the upset in her voice

"I have never been a Teentitan,and I have no idea what you are talking about!"she shouted feeling anger in her voice

Raven was really getting pissed at this. She used her powers to hold Terra down,and cover her mouth.

She reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle filled with ingredients. She poured it out around Terra,and let go of began a strange enchantment.

"Terra if you really remember us in your subconscious than this spell will awaken it."

"I don't even know you!"Terra screamed feeling something in the back of her mind

"Yes you do,remember not for my sake but... for... Beastboy's."she finished

"Beastboy"Terra stated feeling uncertain

Raven continued "He still loves you."

"Beastboy misses you,you should have seen the look in his eyes when he is thinking about you!"

The ingredients began to glow.

Terra put her hands on head in pain

"Think Terra!"

Her eyes began to glow their yellow color. Terra began to see fragments or her as a little girl,her joining the titans,betraying them,of being released from stone.

Terra fell down on her knees,her eyes returning to their normal color

"Raven?" came her voice quiet

Raven asked"do you remember ?"

"I'm..hic sorry"replied her voice choked by tears.


	2. The reunion

Chapter 2:the reunion

"you coming"Raven asked Terra as they neared the was back to wearing her usual outfit,her hood her nerviously was Terra, in her school uniform.

"um yea,"she replied shly

It was only an hour ago Terra had woken up to her dismay had to comfort and coax her into coming back to titans.

Raven only sighed and contuied on,opening the door to the followed her.

The living room doors opened to the four titans,revelaing Raven.

"hey Raven where were you?"asked Robin

"yes friend you missed out on the playing of the video games"Starfire added

"I won of course"Beastboy stated proudly

"yea well you got lucky grass stain,next time your going down"came Cyborg's voice from the couch

Raven watched the scence,her friends,the four of them had been through so much excepted her for who she was and cared for was going to miss this scence because,in a couple of minutes when Terra was back everything was going to change.

"you ok Rae?"asked Beastboy notcing a strangeness in her.

Beastboy's concern and attention to her,although she acted like and told herself she didn't like it,she was going to miss a few minutes he would be with Terra paying attention to her. At least then he would be truely happy,that was all that mattered.

Raven breathed in telling herself"i've gone this far,I can't delay it anymore"

"guys"she said getting their attention,Starfire turned her head listenig

SHe steped out of the way and motioned for Terra to step of the dark,she enterted the living room. Cyborg ans RObin turned their heads towards her,dumbfounded.

"um hey "came Terra's voice quiet

With that the green titan's pointty(chick magnet,so he says) ears pricked up,hearing a familar voice he onde turned his head,to see the girl he thought was Terra.

"Terra?"

"this can't be"

"no way"

"how"

came the titan's voices all with dumbfounded looks on thier face.

"maybe I should explain"Terra finaly said after a few minutes of akward silence

Terra sat down on the titan couch with the rest of the titans,minus Raven at her feet waiting for her to explain her story

"a few months ago,I don't know how,but I woke up," "I didn't remember anything except my name and age." "lucky for me I was founded by this kind woman and her husband." "They had always wanted a girl so they let me stay with I decided to give up on figurin out who I was and let them adopt they did and I started going to the school Beastboy tried to convince me I didn't believe it,but Raven came today,used some magic spell and confronted helped me wake up and remember what happened."

"I really owe her"

"wow" came cyborg's voice

Starfire went to glomping Terra"Well I'm so happy you remember us friend Terra"

"I'd still perfer to have you go a couple of scans to make sure your ok"RObin stated

"hey where's Raven anyways?"Beastboy asked shaking his head around

"good question?"

"I guess she's in her room"

"perhaps she's tired room the spell?"inqured Starfire

"I'm gooonnna go see if she's any better"beastbiy said halfway out the door

.....................................................................................................

"Azrath Metrion Zinthous"Raven stated meditating

SHe really needed to meditate today to many feeling were going thorugh her that needed to be coming back,and everyone so happy and look on Beastboy's face when he saw she remembered who she was and hurt worst of all,though it shouldn' contuied mediatating

"Azarath Metrion ZinRAVEN!"came Beastboy's voice interrupting onw person who made her need to meditate the most.

"hey Rae you went stright to your room,you ok?"he asked

"um yea i'm fine"she said strstled that he notcied her gone.

"'you sure?"

"Yea,i'm fine,just go"she said

"ok then"

Raven sighed as he left,

she thought"just go back to Terra already""troubling annoyance"

She sighed and contuied with her meditating.

..................................................................................................................

"hey guys "Beastboy said catching up with them they were in the Medical room scanning Terra

"She said she was fine" "so how's the checkup on Terra"

Cyborg replied "well everything looks fine"

Terra looked up and smiled at Cyborg's statement.

"that's wonderful news"Starfire replied

"yea,"robin smiled "but the real test is the training field"he said turning towards Terra who was sitting on the med bed.

she nodded nervously

"don't worry it's like riding a bike you never forget,i think"Beastboy said sctraching his head

Terra laughed. Feeling the stress go away.

"Eathier way it's too late for that now"Robin stated"we'll have to try tommorow"

"ok"Terra replied

"so are you staying with us for tonight?" Beastboy asked"your room is still here"

"thanks,but it might be suspsious to my...parents"Terra said

Robin nodded his head"yea for now it's best to let things act like usual"

Terra smiled before sitting off back to her resdience

"I'll see you guys tommorow"she said feeling a strange familar happiness.

"count on it"Beastboy replied smiling back.

Kagome:ok cheese and the end of this chap could be better, but i'm tryin to write this while I got some writers block plus I have soreness in my right arm all the way almost to the right side of my neck.

Kaito:Excuses,Excuses

Kagome:meanie,anyways please review and comment if you have anything to say about it


	3. Preload

"ready Terra" asked robin standing by the control box, with Cyborg.

"um yea" Terra replied trying to sound sure.

Truth be told she wasn't sure of anything, lately. In the past few days, Raven had awakened her memories and she'd reunited with the titans and was going to be a member again? This was so much so fast. She still didn't believe she was good enough to come back, but if Raven went to the trouble of actually finding a spell to help her regain her memories, and sneak into her school. much less in a school uniform to do it, that this was the least she could do. All that mattered now though was rather she had her powers back.

"hey you can do it Terra!" Beastboy called hoping to encourage her.

"thanks" she replied smiling lightly.

Raven poured her tea into the cup, the brown liquid rippling lightly as it hit the white glass mug ,and preceded to drank it, blowing lightly, when she felt something strange happen, it was like a rippling vibration all over her .It was as if everything blanked out in an unexplainable second, The cup fell from her grasp and hit the hard gray floor, cracking into pieces. The brown liquid poured out into a puddling mess ,staining the area around it.. Raven felt herself fall down to her knees, as if gravity himself was keeping an eye on her. Suddenly she began to notice the unexplainable pain that had began as soon as she fell. She quickly identified where it was coming from. Her hand felt as if the fiery depths of Hell themselves were burning her. She couldn't stop the pain, it was too strong all she could do was huddle still in a pained position, praying it would end soon. Her eyes closed tight in reflex until she felt the burning began to lessen ever so .Raven opened her eyes again, pulled her right hand next to examine. Despite the sensation of pain on her hand and the few couple thoughts of her hand being burnt off altogether, she had thought while pulling it towards her, her hand was normal. Her hand delicate, and grayed had nothing on it to indicate the she had pain there just a few second ago.

"what the hell was that?" she thought pulling her right hand near her face to inspect it, closer.

In the far corner of her right eye, she noticed someone on her hand she must have missed,. It was small black writing on her palm. This was strange ,it was the same writing the spell to awaken Terra's memories was written in. Before she could think more on this, footsteps and muffled voices could be heard on the outside hall getting closer and closer to door opening the living room. It must be them. Quickly, well as quickly as she could after something like that happening she attempted to clean up the mess. She picked the broken bits up by hand not concerned with the few cuts she got from doing that. She threw them into the garbage can which was near her, between the fridge and cabinets. As soon as the door opened she turned around and attempted to act normal, or rather as normal as she usual was. After all normal and Raven's normalness were two different things entirely.

In came her teammates all together, with a sense of cheer around them. Terra must have regained her powers.

"hey Raven guess what?" asked Beastboy a cheery smile on his face her arm round Terra's shoulder.

"Terra was amazing" Starfire answered for her.

"girl got the hang of it back" Cyborg commented.

"it was impressive" Even robin added smiling lightly.

"yep Terra's got her powers back and everything." Beastboy stated proudly.

"great" Raven said her usual monotone back in place.

"you could more excited" Beastboy replied

"did you forget I brought her back, stupid?" she stated a touch of annoyance in her voice.

"o..well yea.." Beasboy replied remembering.

That green changeling really was a fool. Here she brought back his girlfriend and he says that to her. How stupid could he be?

"Rae.." Beastboy began quietly only to be interrupted.

"Friends, friends let us not argue on a such a joyous day" she spoke walking inbetween her two friends.

"I move we celebrate with the delicious pizza" she contuied, hoping her friends would agree.

"yea, I could go for the new triple cheesy meat special, they have going on" Cyborg stated his mouth watering comically.

"NOOO way," Beastboy interjected," DUDE u know how I feel about meat."

"ok, ok, we'll get different ones" Terra said smiling.

Everybody began to walk out towards the T-car, except for one young alien.

She watched them go, her body refusing to follow. She just watched them go, all perfect together, like a puzzle with all the pieces together.

"Hey Raven aren't you coming?" she heard a voice ask, she was too lost in her thoughts to remember who, exactly said it.

She heard a voice, her voice answer "no,I need to meditate"

Just like that she watched them leave, no fuss no fight. She now knew that using that spell was the right thing, especially after seeing Beastboy's smile. Ah the spell, that's right she needed to read more about it ,what she had found was difficult to translate. she had only gotten the words,…what is lost is gained ,and she had began looking up what she needed.

She started moving forward,on her own towards her room, to look for more about that spell. What was started she couldn't stop.

"Hey Beastboy, this veggie pizza really looks great"

"Beastboy?" she questioned.

" those were cuts.. on Raven's hand…" he thought

"Beastboy. .what's up?" Terra spoke interrupting, his thoughts.

"huh o nothing" "he said as he began to devour a slice of the vegetarian pizza ,layed out in front of him.

"nothing really" he thought shaking her out of his mind, and focusing on his blond teammate.

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE

-comes out from person and bows-

SUPERSUPERSOWWY-shouts out all at once.

I had a few chaps written out on here but my comp had been cleaning and I lost the disks they were saved on.I tried my best with this chapter hope it's ok, sorry bout the shortness, honestly I had forgotten about this story but I promise to get back on it.

PS I apologize with any misspelling too


End file.
